Just What Happened?
by orphan mia
Summary: Gossip flies in the Rekai Tentei. Hiei is hiding something, but what? Everyone wants to know, and this is their story of trying to find out just who Hiei respects so much! REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Yukina and Kurama

Just What Happened: Yukina and Kurama

A/N: This is my coolest and strangest idea yet. This might take me a while to update, but not months. Please read and review!

I

Yukina sat on a bench at a park near Kurama's house. He had asked her to meet him there. _"I want to ask you about your brother, Hiei."_

The Koorime rubbed her hands together.

_That was when all of this kind of started..._

II

_Yukina had been at the temple. Hiei had always been there, in and out. It was one day that Botan had stopped by earlier that he came back. _

_He was alone, and to this day, Yukina remembered how his cheeks were pink as he looked at her, his eyes uncertain and... scared. _

"_Yukina... I want... I want to tell you something."_

_He had never really talked that much. To anyone. But, whenever he did talk to her, he was always sincere and gentle. That day, Yukina was surprised, but she smiled at him._

"_What is it, Hiei?"_

_She watched his face crack. He bit his lip as if he was very angry at someone. _

"_I-I'm your brother."_

_He pulled out the necklace she had given him, his hand shaking as he silently pleaded for her to take it. Yukina threw her arms around her brother, tear gems sliding down her cheeks. She felt Hiei stiffen, not entirely familiar with touching, or affection all together. When she pulled back to look into her sibling's eyes, he averted her gaze. _

"_Don't cry for the likes of me, sister."_

_His calloused fingers brushed away her tears. Yukina grabbed his hand lightly._

"_I'm crying because I'm happy, brother! I'm s-so glad that you told me. I've been... hoping that one day I would find you."_

_Hiei smiled at her. Her eyes widened, she was sure that his current expression was very rare. It was full of love, pain, and relief. _

_They talked for a long while. She learned of his past, and why he didn't, and still regretted, telling her about how they are related. His voice was stone cold, but Yukina saw the torment that quieted down because of his confession._

_He left a little while later. Yukina watched him leave, turning into a flying shadow. As she turned to go inside, she thought she heard laughter. It floated in the breeze that toyed with her hair. It sounded so familiar. She closed door just before a colder voice could be heard accompanying the cheery one._

III

Yukina had called all of her friends to tell them to good news. It was Kurama who was the most surprised out of all of them. He had trouble breathing, and it was over the phone. Yukina barely had time to ask him if he was okay before he begged to meet with her.

That was how she was there.

She heard footsteps. Her head turned to see the young man approaching her. It had been a month, both of their schedules busy.His red hair flowed down past his shoulder gracefully as he sat down.

"Good afternoon, Yukina."

Yukina smiled, bowing her head modestly.

"Same to you, Kurama."

The two friends waited. It was like they were both waiting to hear what the other had to say.

"Hiei... he... I'm glad he told you... but did he seem any... different to you?"

Yukina frowned as she thought. He seemed like the same old Hiei, except now she knew that he was her brother.

"He was very honest with me. It took him a lot to say what he did." She paused. "But now that you say it... he seemed angry. Not really, really angry like he can get, but frustrated." Her eyes looked into Kurama's green orbs. "It was like he lost a fight, but not a physical one. Do you know what I mean?"

Kurama nodded, and the way his face shifted, Yukina saw that it was something that he had been searching for.

"I understand completely." He paused, and it was as if he was thinking about what he should tell Yukina. "I think... I think that he's found something. Or someone. He's more... at peace."

Yukina bit her lip.

"Do you mean he found a lover?"

Kurama flushed a bit at the blunt question from the ice maiden.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Yukina."

She smiled maturely.

"It seemed like what you were hinting at."

They laughed quietly as Kurama regained his calm composure. That was when he stated at her left hand that was resting on her lap. He reached for it, and Yukina saw him eyeing her ring finger. A thin gold ring with a diamond fixed on the top was what he was staring at.

"Yukina... you're... you're..."

"Engaged. Please keep it to yourself. Kazuma and I are going to throw a party soon." Yukina was concerned when Kurama's face paled. "Kurama! Are you all right?"

He coughed and nodded, the fear in his eyes not entirely gone.

"Does Hiei know about this?"

Yukina didn't comprehend Kurama's anxiousness as she answered.

"Yes. He gave me his blessing and he talked to Kazuma for a long while."

Kurama's hand covered his face and slowly lowered itself.

"T-that's great, Yukina. I'm happy for you." He stood abruptly and shook her hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Work, it consumes my life." He smiled, but Yukina knew that his mind was on other things. She nodded as he left.

_Just what is going on here?_

IV

Kurama ran home, his cheeks flushed and his knees shaky. _I knew it! I knew that something was up with Hiei! _The kitsune went into his room and closed the door lightly behind him. His heart was pounding. He was so joyous.

He had wanted Hiei to see the glory of living. The short tempered fire demon had hated himself for so long. _If I'm right, then he is seeing just how wonderful living can be. _

"Fox, wasn't it you who told me that gossiping was unkind?"

Kurama collapsed. His legs failed him and he sank to the floor. He heard a dark chuckle as soft footsteps came close to him.

"Hiei. How are things?"

The Koorime kneeled so he was level with the kitsune.

"Just peachy, kitsune." Kurama would have laughed at how such happy words were said in such a deadly tone, but his voice box was lodged somewhere between his heart and lungs. "What's got you so concerned about me?"

Kurama took a few deep breaths.

"N-nothing I was just talking to Yukina about you... being her brother and all..."

Hiei smirked and lifted his ally's chin up with one clawed finger.

"Don't lie to me."

Kurama sighed with defeat.

"Why did you tell her, Hiei?"

Hiei frowned, withdrawing his hand from Kurama's face.

"What? It seemed that it made everyone else happy."

Kurama glared at the Koorime.

"You never even considered it before." Kurama saw the flash of anger on Hiei's face. "Now you tell her that you are her brother, and you consent to her marriage to Kuwabara!" The kitsune took a breath. "Something had to have happened!"

Hiei pushed Kurama back, he had gotten too close as he poured out his thoughts.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

Hiei turned his back to the kitsune, but Kurama licked his lips.

"Is it Mukuro? Are you two lovers now?"

The way that Hiei's entire body seized told Kurama that he had made a mistake. The demon turned slowly, his teeth bared and his eyes blazing with fury.

"Stop!" His hands grabbed Kurama's collar. "You don't know how wrong you are!" His grip loosened. "You wouldn't understand."

Hiei vanished, the only remaining clue that he had been there was the open window. Kurama was trembling. He had obviously stepped over some boundaries. _Wouldn't you get angry if someone was prying into your private life? _

Hiei was a very... complicated person. When he respected someone, he would protect them with a loyalty that no one else could rival.

_He doesn't want to reveal who he respects. _The kitsune frowned. _But then again, maybe I am just being stupid. He might have just seen how his sister needed him. _

The breeze made Kurama's curtains flap lazily in the wind.

_Okay. It's not Mukuro. Who is it?_

V

A/N: Do you like it? I had a feeling that this would catch the interest of readers. PLEASE review. Please? I would really like to know what you think. Thanks. .

-mia


	2. Kuwabara and Yusuke

Just What Happened: Kuwabara and Yusuke

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Please review if you read this! I mean, really, I want to know what you think! Please? Okay, enough about that, let's get started!

I

It had been a wonderful day for Kazuma Kuwabara. He had spent almost every hour of it with Yukina, his one and only love. They were sitting outside when Kuwabara finally made up his mind. _Tonight has to be the night. _He pulled out a small velvet box, and he touched her small hands lightly. She turned to him.

"Kazuma?"

Kuwabara was sweating profusely, his cheeks red. He bowed his head slightly, but still made eye contact.

"Yukina, I know I should have asked you this a long time ago, but first let me say this." He squeezed her hands lightly. "I know that you probably don't even realize just how much I love you." He took a shaky breath. "You probably don't want a shmuck like me, but here it goes." He took her hands and lifted them a bit. "Yukina, will you marry me?"

He was deaf, his heart pounding in his ears. He saw her face fall with pure amazement, and then she leaped, her arms wrapping around him, her smell engulfing him. She kissed him on the lips, grinning.

"Oh yes! Of course, Kazuma!"

Kuwabara let out a breath of relief as he returned her kiss. They were caught up in bliss, his arm around her as they just gazed into the stars. That was when they heard sharp footsteps on the stone. _Tap... tap... tap... _

The two lovers looked and saw a dark shadow emerge. Kuwabara's eyes widened when he saw Hiei. _Oh shit... _Yukina had told him that Hiei was her brother, but that didn't change the fact that Hiei still loathed Kuwabara. Yukina slid out of his grasp and walked to him.

"Good evening, Hiei."

He looked at his sister, and Kuwabara swore he saw the shrimp smile.

"Hn."

The ice maiden bounced with joy as she grabbed her brother's hand.

"Brother, you'll never guess what happened!" She took a deep breath. "Kazuma and I are going to get married!"

Kuwabara saw the short demon bristle a bit, his jaw clenching and his eyes hardening dangerously. But, the demon nodded curtly, astonishing the nigen.

"I am happy for you, sister." Yukina hugged him, squealing with delight. Hiei's blood red eyes widened, but they soon softened. He patted her on the back awkwardly, not used to such actions being taken out upon him. "I need to talk to Kuwabara."

Yukina nodded and let him go. The demon glared at Kuwabara when Yukina couldn't see, daring him to object and not follow him. Kazuma shoved his hands in his pockets, following the fire demon into the darkness.

II

Hiei looked furious. Kuwabara would have to be an idiot if he didn't know why, and so, he was a baka, but not stupid. The demon's cheeks were pink with rage as he trembled, holding down his voice so that he didn't bellow.

"You... you asked... my sister to... marry you?"

His fists were shaking, and Kuwabara hadn't seen the shrimp so angry before, but he knew that he couldn't calm the demon's blood.

"I did."

Hiei snarled and punched a tree. He stalked up to Kuwabara, grabbing his collar and yanking it down so that they were eye level.

"You-you..." Hiei's eyes looked around nervously, and his grip loosened **slightly, **on Kuwabara's shirt. "You better take care of her." His breath was ragged and Kuwabara was terrified that the little guy might lose it. "Swear! Swear to me that you will always love her!" Kuwabara was dumbfounded, and Hiei took the silence as weakness. "Swear, baka!"

Kuwabara smiled and he put a large hand on the demon's shoulder, making his eyes widen.

"I swear, short stop. I would never stop loving your sister."

Hiei released him, and he crossed his arms.

"Good." He turned to leave, but then hesitated, looking over his shoulder, his eyes not as savage as they once were. "Take care of her, Kuwabara. Make sure she's happy."

Before Kuwabara could nod, Hiei was gone, the wind his only witness as the nigen shook his head, smiling.

"I will, Hiei." He lifted an imaginary champagne glass into the air. "I swear to you that I will."

III

Two weeks later, Yusuke was also paid a visit by the Koorime. He was enjoying a Sunday afternoon with his wife, Keiko. Well, actually, he was waiting for her to meet him at the park after work. But, he was busy entertaining another beautiful lady, the exact words he had used when he told Keiko over the phone.

"Daddy! Daddy, play with me!"

Hatuko ran to him, her short little arms flailing about wildly. She was three, and she was his daughter. She inherited a mixture of his hair as well as Keiko's, her hair a dark rich brown. Her eyes were hazel and she had such a delicate face. Yusuke opened up his arms, sweeping her off the ground, her laughter echoing through the trees.

She ran off again, playing among the trees and flowers. Yusuke closed his eyes briefly, thinking about his friends. _Kuwabara has to ask Yukina to marry him soon, he'd be a baka if he didn't. _The ex detective sighed. _Then again, if he does propose, Hiei will go on a killing spree. _His thoughts were brought to a halt when he heard his daughter scream with joy.

"Dad! Daddy, Uncle Hiei came!"

Yusuke's eyes flashed open, and he saw his daughter in the arms of the demon he had just been thinking about. He took one look at the scene laid out in front of him, and he burst out laughing, rolling on the grass.

Hiei, dressed in his usual black attire, was wincing as Hatuko was grabbing at his bangs, hugging him tightly. Hiei had met Hatuko when she was a few months old, and he occasionally saw her after that. Once Hatuko was old enough to remember other people, she took to Hiei, calling him Uncle. Even though the little Koorime wouldn't admit it, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Hiei would never yell or scold her, and when he thought Yusuke or Keiko were not looking, he would play with her, teaching her how to fight with a sword by using sticks.

"Detective."

Yusuke wiped his eyes, but had to bite down a laugh when his daughter had her fingers woven though his hair, petting him like Hiei was her favorite puppy.

"Hiei... it's good to see you."

Hatuko frowned, sensing that it was one of those "adults only" conversation. She fidgeted and Hiei placed her gently on the ground, watching her as she ran off to play.

"Hatuko still has your energy, I see."

Yusuke scratched his head as he stood, offering Hiei the seat next to him on the bench, which to the detective's surprise, he accepted.

"Yeah, she's a handful." He smiled as he watched his daughter. "What's up with you?"

The little fire demon looked at the ex detective and then back at Hatuko.

"You're a married man." His eyes narrowed. "It restricts you, and they hold you back." He looked at him out of the corner of his crimson eyes. "You could be the ruler of Makai."

Yusuke frowned at the demon.

"Is that why you came here? To recruit me?"

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"No, baka." There was a pause and the two men, the two friends, watched the child play in the leaves, throwing them up into the air and spinning in circles. "Was it worth it?"

Yusuke blinked.

"Worth it?"

Hiei's shoulder raised a bit.

"Was it worth giving up your freedom for your family? Your demon way of life?"

Yusuke stretched.

"Of course it was worth it, Hiei. I love Keiko and Hatuko." He sighed. "One day you'll understand."

Hiei didn't move or say anything. He crossed his arms.

"Sure."

Yusuke turned to look at his demon friend.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Hiei turned to the detective.

"No reason. I was just curious."

Hiei got up before Yusuke could question any more. Instantly seeing the movement, Hatuko raced over, leaping, causing Hiei to quicky run over to her, catching her. He lifted her up into the air, making Yusuke raise his eyebrows. _Hiei... he almost looks like he could be a... father. _His daughter hugged Hiei, cutting off his path for oxygen.

"Are you leaving already, Uncle Hiei?"

The demon smirked.

"I do. What are you going to do about it?"

She gritted her teeth, tugging on his scarf lightly.

"I don't want you to leave!" Yusuke got up and removed his daughter from Hiei's arms. "Daddy, can't you make Uncle Hiei stay?"

Yusuke chuckled and shook his head.

"No. He's got to win the heart of woman."

Hiei glared at him, but he couldn't threaten the detective, not in front of Hatuko. His own daughter gasped dramatically.

"Uncle Hiei, are you gonna get married?"

The Koorime's face actually turned a bit red, and Yusuke laughed. Hiei left, kissing Hatuko on the cheek in farewell. Yusuke wasn't going to push the fire demon into telling him what was going on. _Hiei... whatever you're up to, good luck, old friend._

IV

A/N: Please, please, if you read this, please review! I really, really want to know what you think! Suggestions, anything! Even flames! Okay, so review, and next chapter will not focus on Hiei so much .

-mia


	3. Keiko & Shizuru

Just What Happened: Keiko and Shizuru

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is a different center of view... does that make sense? Read and Review, or more importantly, if you read, review.

I

Keiko was walking down the street when she saw Botan. It was strange, because she didn't normally see Death. More importantly, she never saw Death wear black before.

"Botan?"

The ferry girl turned, her pink eyes widening. Then she grinned like her old self. Keiko breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Kami, I thought Botan had gone gothic for a second. _As the ferry girl ran over, Keiko saw that she was wearing jeans underneath the black, which turned out to be an overcoat.

"Keiko, how has it been?"

Keiko was immediately hugged tightly, making it unable for her to answer. She patted the blue haired girl on the back.

"It's been good."

Botan released her, looking into her eyes.

"How's Hatuko?"

Keiko smiled.

"She's great. Misses you all the time."

The ferry girl sighed.

"Tell her I miss her too." A silence, and then a gasp followed by a grin. "I could manage to squeeze by tomorrow!"

Keiko clapped her hands together. She hadn't Botan over in a good while.

"That's wonderful!"

Botan nodded enthusiastically, and then looked at a silver watch that was on her wrist.

"Oh, sorry, I got to run." She turned, and waved to Keiko over her shoulder. "See you later!"

The browned haired woman watched the ferry girl run, disappearing into the crowd. _I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry... _

II

Botan arrived at Keiko's house the next day. It was in the afternoon, and Yusuke was chilling with Kuwabara and Kurama. Keiko had prepared tea and Botan sat down at the table, Hatuko sitting in her lap.

"Botan! Botan, you came!"

The ferry girl smiled and bounced the little girl on her knee affectionately. Keiko watched Botan for a moment. The ferry girl always had a special place in her heart, and that of her husband. And now, the heart of her little Hatuko.

"Botan, how have you been? Anything new?"

The ferry girl looked at Keiko, and something in those pink eyes sparkled. Something that wasn't there before. Botan's cheeks were flushed as she played with a strand of her blue hair, Hatuko taking a piece into her own fingers, mimicking the motions.

"Well, Koenma's getting married to Ayame."

Keiko gasped.

"What? But I thought that you and him were... you know... together..."

Keiko felt stupid as Botan laughed at her.

"Heavens no! He's like my older brother, protective, but he loves me like I was family." There was a pause as Botan took a sip of tea. "As I was saying, the wedding was private, and well, very hard to plan." A sigh as the ferry girl brought back memories of the hardships. "So, now I'm just living life to the fullest!"

"That's wonderful, Botan." The young woman felt her sly side come out. "Have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" The reaction was not what Keiko had been expecting. She thought that a blush followed by a loud negative answer would be shouted at her. But that was not what happened at all. The ferry girl's face turned pink and Hatuko stopped playing with her hair. "Oh my God, you did, didn't you?"

Botan bristled.

"Sh! Don't say that too loud!"

Hatuko squealed excitedly.

"Oo! Botan's blushing! Mommy, look, her face is red!"

Keiko laughed as her daughter smiled.

"Quiet, you." Botan smiled and ruffled the child's hair. "You guys wouldn't know him." A ringing was heard, and Botan got up, holding Hatuko to her and then lowering her slowly to the ground. She saw a disappointed look in her face. "Oh, honey, what's wrong? I'll come back as soon as I can, promise."

Hatuko sniffed, pouting cutely.

"It's not that."

Botan and Keiko exchanged glances of confusion.

"What is it, Hatuko?"

The little girl crossed her arms.

"If we don't know him, then it can't be Hiei!" Her lower lip was quivering, and she started to cry. "Hiei should marry you, Botan!"

Keiko gasped and immediately went to her child, turning her so she faced her.

"Hatuko! Why did you say that?"

The child had an air of defiance about her as she looked her mother straight in the eye.

"Because! Daddy said that Hiei was going to win the heart of a lady!" Hatuko crossed her arms, imitating her favorite fire demon. "He's gonna get married, and he should choose Botan!"

Keiko sighed.

"Honey, things just don't work out that way." She smiled sadly. "Apologize to Botan."

The little girl looked wounded at her mother's words, but nodded reproachfully.

"Sorry."

The ferry girl seemed a bit dazed and waved her hand, dismissing it.

"Don't worry about it."

III

Shizuru never actually spoke to the bubbly ferry girl, but she saw her in the park. The older woman stopped short, and thought about calling out to her. But then she saw her flushed face and her hair a bit out of sorts as she ran in between the trees. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed.

Minutes passed and Shizuru grew tired, slowing slightly. She stopped, hands on her knees, and caught her breath, and she was about to keep moving when a cold voice behind her stopped her limbs from working.

"Onna." A low growl emitted from behind her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Shizuru turned to see Hiei glaring at her. She instantly became defensive.

"What's it to you, shorty?"

The demon crossed his arms, but when she started to proceed to follow where Botan had last walked, but a strong grip on her arm stopped her. Brown met red as they stared at each other.

"Onna, it would be in your best interest to put this out of your mind."

Something in the little guy's voice told her that she really shouldn't push the matter. His eyes were silently pleading with her to turn around and walk the other way. _Just let it slide this one time... _Shizuru bit her lip, and then nodded, pulling her arm out of his claws. Her eyes gained a confident glaze as she smirked at him.

"Play nice."

She turned and walked away, but the demon appeared in front of her.

"What do you mean by that, onna?"

Shizuru smiled as she pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

"You figure it out, shorty."

Shizuru walked away, and she was able to hear Hiei leave, the wind chasing after him. She turned around, pausing to listen. The young woman closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_... took you long enough..."_

"_Hn... whatever..."_

There was some commotion, and Shizuru jumped when she heard a shriek.

"_... Ack! Stop that!"_

There was dark laughter following Botan's pleas, which were also covered in her own laughter. There was a swift wack, and Shizuru recognized it as the sound of the ferry girl's oar. There was a pause, and then the oar clattered to the ground.

The woman waited, and heard nothing. She thought of checking to see if Botan was okay, but an odd feeling in her stomach told her not to. Shrugging, she left.

As she trudged through the woods, she thought she heard whispers, but she dismissed them as the wind. Whispers that sounded uncertain, apologetic. Whispers that were filled with a newfound tension that didn't exist before.

A few days passed, and Shizuru saw Botan again. This time she was sitting on a bench. She was staring off into space. Then, all of a sudden, her head snapped up and her cheeks flushed as she looked around, smiling. It was like someone was talking to her, but only she could hear them. Shizuru took a drag on her cigarette and flicked it onto the sidewalk.

_Hm... this is an odd string of events... I wonder what Kurama will think of them..._

IV

A/N: Hey! Review! Please! Tell me what you think! Pleeeaaaaaaassseeeeeee? Good. Okay, um... sorry that I ended it early, but I had to. You'll love the next chapter!

-mia


	4. Koenma and Mukuro

Just What Happened: Koenma and Mukuro

A/N: Pleeeaaase read and review! Where were you guys last chapter? Okay, here it goes, and don't get to freaked out by the title ahhahahhaah. Don't think that the title is the pairing (if you do then there is no saving you ! Hahaha!)

I

The Prince of Rekai chewed on his knuckle. _I... don't... understand... WHY? _Koenma licked his lips as he looked at the clock on his wall. His heart was pounding and he was sweating heavily. He was the one to arranged the meeting that started in five minutes. At the time, he had been angry and foolish. Now he wasn't so sure that he should have pressed the matter.

_I should have trusted Botan on her judgement. _He sighed. He remembered when she came to him.

II

_Koenma knew that something was up. First, he had felt odd all day, his stomach hadn't really been agreeing with him. Then, Botan showed up. First of all, she was not in her kimono. In fact, she was in a black robe. It looked to be satin._

_To say the least, it made the Prince... flustered. He had never seen his top ferry girl dressed in anything other than a kimono or the regular jeans and a tee shirt. Her hair was down (another new one for him) and her face was pink. _

"_Botan? What's happened? Are you okay?"_

_She looked into his eyes and smiled nervously._

"_Oh, I'm fine." She toyed with a lock of blue hair. "Um, sir, there aren't any laws against a spirit... mating... is there?"_

_The Prince's face paled. _

"_Botan, what are you saying? There isn't a law, but... oh, Botan, what did you do?"_

_The ferry girl started to tremble._

"_Well, I..."_

_She touched the side of her neck nervously, and the Prince leaped off his desk, literally flying over to her, and his pudgy little fingers brushing back her hair. There, on her slender neck, was a gruesome scar. A bite mark. _

"_BOTAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_

_His ferry girl started to cry, but she did not sob. She was stronger now as she swatted at his hand, slapping it away as she bristled. Her pink eyes were vibrant from her tears and something else. _

"_Sir! Don't touch that!"_

_Koenma transformed into his teenage form and fought his best friend as he poke it, trying to believe that it wasn't real. He was in a constant battle with Botan's nails as he questioned her. _

"_Was it Kurama? I knew that he would seduce you!"_

_The ferry girl's face turned bright red and she screamed. It was a small hint that Koenma had guessed incorrectly._

"_EW! Sir, no!"_

_Koenma paused and blinked. But... she didn't know any other demons. Kurama was nice and suave. Perfect for Botan. If she wasn't lying, then who mated with his best friend? Unfortunately for our Prince, his fingers were still scratching the mark, aggravating the demon that created it._

_The doors to the Prince's office were kicked open, flying off their hinges and breaking into pieces. Koenma heard a menacing growl as his hand was being squeezed painfully. He looked down into two ruby red eyes._

"_You... stupid... ignorant... BRAT! Let her go!" He had never seen Hiei so enraged. His face was flushed with anger and Koenma was wincing, his bones ready to crack. The Koorime released him and glared at him. He turned to Botan. "Are you okay, Botan?"_

_Koenma's best ferry girl smiled at him warmly and nodded, touching the short demon's shoulder. The Prince swore that the Koorime blushed. Botan shifted, adjusting her robe nervously._

"_I came to... to... tell you sir."_

_She dropped to one knee, surprising her mate with the sudden movement. He watched her, his glories red eyes widening slightly, but then crossed his arms defiantly, refusing to bow to anyone. Koenma looked at the two beings. _

"_You... you are serious aren't you?" The Prince received a very small nod from the fire demon. Koenma sighed, brushing back his hair. "I'm happy for you... both of you... and I hope that you live happily together." He paused, Botan looking up as his gaze locked with Hiei's. "You and I will talk later, understand?"_

_Koenma actually spoke out coldly. To Hiei. The demon seemed a bit shaken by the Prince's confidence, but he shrugged. _

"_Hn."_

III

Koenma was sitting at his desk when Hiei stepped in, being guided by George the ogre. He walked up to the Prince, pulled up a chair, and sat down. There was a long silence. Hiei was emotionless... as usual... as the Prince cleared his throat after a few minutes.

"Now, about Botan," Hiei's eyes narrowed, as if daring the Prince to protest against their eternal bond. "she loves you. Now, I love her," The growl that followed that statement almost made Koenma faint, it was so frightening, "like a sister, Hiei. She's like family to me, and the last thing I want to see is her with a broken heart."

The demon folded his arms.

"What makes you think that I would break her heart, brat?"

Koenma bit down a retort and he let the "brat" slide.

"You've never even been nice to Botan once, Hiei! It's kinda hard to picture the two of you as... lovers."

The fire demon clenched his fists.

"Just because I didn't treat her nicely doesn't mean that I didn't have respect for her!"

Another silence. _That's true. Yusuke had asked me about white magic being performed without holy water. When I asked him why he would know about the complexities of it, he told me that Hiei had commented on it. _

"Just... just take care of her."

Hiei got up and walked toward the door, turning around so he caught the Prince's eyes. The two men saw something in one another. They saw acceptance. Respect. Love. Devotion. A fierce understanding.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just like that, Hiei Jaganshi was gone. Koenma would have never guessed that something like this would have happened in the history of the three worlds. A spirit and a demon. A very pure and well trained spirit with a deadly demon with a dark and tainted past.

_I'm sure that their children are going to be the most fascinating of creatures. _The Prince blinked. _OH ENMA! WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT? _

IV

Mukuro was standing on top of her colossal territory. The highest point. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind and she looked behind her. Two people accompanied her, which was rare. Well, one wasn't that rare.

Her second in command was there. His red eyes were looking over the landscape. He was dressed in his usual attire, the black cloak with the snow-white scarf. However, he was not alone. Mukuro gazed at the woman standing beside him. The demon had never seen her before. Well, she might have, but she didn't pay her a second thought.

_She is beautiful. _She was like an angel. One of the top ferry girls from Rekai, at least that was what she told her. Close enough to an angel in Mukuro's opinion. Her hair was light blue and she had pink eyes. She was dressed in a pink kimono and she too was looking at the glorious view.

"All this will be yours when I pass on." Mukuro moved her arm, showing them all the land that stretched out to the horizon. "It is the least I can offer you."

The woman drew in an awed breath.

"Oh wow!" She quickly quieted herself as Mukuro gave her an odd look. "Are you sure?"

The demon curled her lips up ever so slightly.

"Of course. It's my pleasure."

The ferry girl looked around uneasily, never having been presented with such a gift. _She also must understand just how much Hiei means to me... _

Mukuro turned and put a hand on the ferry girl's shoulder, walking down some stairs, holding her hand up, silently commanding Hiei to stay where he was. The two women were silent, and when Mukuro thought that they were far enough away, she stopped.

"You understand that Hiei loves you, right?"

The ferry girl's pink eyes widened.

"Of course I do!"

Mukuro smiled. Such innocence. Purity.

"Good. Then you'll understand when I ask you to love him with all your heart. Never let another man come between you. Understand?"

The ferry girl, Botan was her name, nodded, frowning slightly, which was a first time sight for the demon.

"I would never do something so terrible."

The demon was silent for a bit, searching the girl's eyes. _She never lies. Hiei told me that Botan could never lie. _

"I'm glad to hear it."

V

Mukuro had them stay for dinner, making the ferry girl flustered because of the fine dining. They stayed, and soon, the girl was asleep. Hiei's eyes narrowed once she passed out. Botan had just enough time to push her plate out of the way before her head hit the marble table.

Instantly, Hiei was by her side, pulling her upright and listening to her heartbeat. He had her in his arms as he picked her up and walked to a couch. When he was satisfied, he turned to his master.

"What did you do, Mukuro?"

The demon smirked at her second in command.

"Nothing too serious. It was just a mild sedative in her food. She'll wake up in about a day and a half." Hiei glared at her. "Hey, I just needed to talk."

"You could have just said something."

Hiei hissed through clenched teeth, his fangs showing. Mukuro shrugged.

"This way was easier for me." A pause, a silence that allowed the demon to continue. "You have claimed this... woman... this nigen spirit... as your mate?"

Hiei stood proudly.

"I have."

Mukuro frowned as she gazed at the sleeping form of the spirit.

"She's weak. She's beautiful. She's pure." Mukuro smiled humorlessly. "Every single thing that I am not." Hiei was silent. "What I said at the observatory was true. The both of you are welcome here anytime, and when I die, this shall be yours."

Hiei crossed his arms.

"Why?"

Mukuro looked at her second command, her face was serene as the night sky.

"Because I love you." A fact that both of them knew. "I love you, and I want you to be happy."

The fire demon did not glare and he did not smirk. He respected her emotions, but he simply could not return them.

"Hn."

He took his mate into his arms and walked out, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls. Mukuro was all alone, drugged food and three candles her only company.

VI

A/N: COME ON GUYS! This was a good chapter! I worked on this! Please... please... REVIEW! I mean, the last response was pathetic! ... okay... okay... I'm calm. (Sighs). Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep on doing it.


	5. Hiei

Just What Happened: Hiei

A/N: Hey! Only eight reviews? That's not cool. I mean, at least ten. Please? At least read the story and review, I really don't care if it's a flame or not. Okay, anyway, the next installment of Just What Happened... um... here it is.

I

It was odd. It really was. He understood most of it... but there were parts left unsaid. The Koorime frowned as he wrapped his arms around the woman who was laying with him. Her blue hair caressed his face and his thoughts traveled back to when it all started. Back when he didn't believe in love.

II

_It began when she would stop by. It was an accident the first time. She was stumbling around the woods, and found him training with his katana. Her pink eyes widened at the sight of him in such intense focus. _

"_Hiei?"_

_He didn't look at her and continued his strokes. _

"_Onna." A slice in the air. "What does the brat want?"_

_Hiei heard the onna giggle as she walked toward him slowly. This caused him to pause his activity and actually look at her. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were a healthy color. _

"_Oh, no! It's nothing like that, Hiei!" She twisted a blue curl around her finger. "I didn't even know you were here."_

_The demon narrowed his eyes. _

"_What were you doing wandering around, onna?"_

_The ferry girl crossed her arms, frowning at him._

"_Just enjoying my break from work."_

_A silence and curt nod of Hiei's head. She left about two minutes later, smiling and waving as if they were the best of friends. She had always been that way. _

_Every day after that she would stop by. The first few she must have thought that Hiei didn't know she was there because she didn't say a word as she stood in the shadows of the trees, just watching him. Then she would come out, making eye contact with the demon before sitting down and letting him practice with her eyes watching his every graceful move. _

_She would cheer him on, or sometimes she wouldn't say a word. Sometimes she would bring food, and this one time she brought them two ice cream cones. That was the first day that Hiei stopped his training to eat it with her. _

_That was the day that they walked around, and Botan would ask him questions, and more than half he wouldn't answer. That was the day that she tripped. They were done eating, and Hiei reacted without thinking. He could have let her fall onto her knees, but instead, his hands grasped her shoulders, yanking her back. _

_She tensed under his touch, and since the Koorime couldn't see her face, his imagination took over. Her face was probably twisted with disgust and fear because the **Forbidden Child **had touched her skin. Her purity. _

_That was when she started to tremble, and then the Koorime heard laughter. Her breaths were coming faster and faster and she squirmed under his hands. He withdrew his hands quickly, frowning with frustration._

"_Onna, did I hurt you?"_

_He didn't let a drop of concern into his voice, and when she turned to him, her eyes were shining with tears. Her face was pink and she was still shaking._

"_No, you just tickled me." He frown deepened. "My shoulders. It's a weak spot of mine." She blushed and smiled_,_ but it faulted when he didn't show her that he understood. "You know, ticklish!" _

_Hiei crossed his arms. _

"_No, I don't."_

_The onna shook her head in disbelief. _

"_Look, when you tickle someone, they laugh because it makes them feel... feel... funny."_

_Hiei rolled his eyes. _

"_Stupid nigens and their rituals."_

"_It's not a ritual! It's just something that we do!"_

_They glared at each other, one being serious while the other was fighting down the urge to grin at the short demon. _

_If Hiei hadn't stopped her from falling, she most likely would have remained the baka ferry onna. She left, like usual, but something changed that day. When she wouldn't show, Hiei would become annoyed and worried. He hated her so much that he craved her._

III

_It was about a month later that he caught the baka's sister following Botan. That was the day that **it **happened. Botan scolded him mockingly. Instantly, Hiei grabbed her shoulders lightly, making sure to run his fingers over them teasingly. The onna wobbled, her legs threatening to lose their ability to support her. _

"_Stop it! P-p-please..."_

_She tugged away from him, Hiei's eye brows raised themselves, a smirk forming on his face. What was the onna planning now? Her chest was rising and falling as she caught her breath. She summoned her oar, and before the Koorime could blink, his head had been assaulted by the piece of wood. _

"_Serves you right!"_

_Her lips were curved upwards in a cocky grin and she made another move to swing at him again. Hiei growled. He wasn't going to let that happen again. His right hand caught her wrist and he held it tightly above her. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had built up momentum and she couldn't stop moving forward. _

_His red eyes widened a bit when she stooped. Her eyes were wide open when their lips touched. Neither one of them moved. He vaguely remembered hearing her oar fall to the ground. His eyes closed slowly and he felt Botan move away hesitantly._

"_I-I'm sorry."_

_Hiei didn't open his eyes. _

"_It's okay."_

_He heard a shuffling and he opened his eyes to see the onna playing with her kimono. Her face was red and she could barely meet his gaze. In that one moment, that one breathless kiss, everything changed. Their little ritual of spending time with one another suddenly had another meaning. _

_They didn't say anything, both of them afraid, not that Hiei was able to admit that then, of what had happened. Without a word, Hiei reached out to her, and she touched his hands with hers gently. _

"_Botan, I–"_

_He never finished his sentence, soon losing himself in another kiss. She sighed and spoke against his lips. _

"_Hiei... I... I thought you didn't like me... hated me..."_

_The Koorime couldn't speak at that moment, but he did tell her later. He never hated her. He admired her for many years from the first time he met her. She sank to her knees, and Hiei lowered her to the ground. Her head bowed to his shoulder and he held her as she trembled in his grasp. _

"_Don't be afraid."_

_It was an odd thing to say, even Hiei, who wasn't all that sociable, knew that. There was nothing logical to fear. There were no demons or monsters. No spiders, wolves, or zombies. Just them. And a kiss that changed everything. _

IV

Hiei kissed her neck and she stirred, murmuring in her sleep.

"Hiei...? What time is it?"

The Koorime smiled into her fair skin. He nipped it playfully, and Botan bit back a moan.

"It doesn't matter."

The ferry girl closed her eyes lazily.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Her fingers crept up and circled the mark on his neck, making the Koorime growl lustily. All the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. His claws traveled up and down her sides, and she smiled at him before he crashed his lips onto hers. He licked at her lips hungrily and she giggled, keeping her lips closed. Hiei stopped his antics so he could talk against her pink lips.

"Just thinking." A loving touch on his mark made him shudder. "B-botan, please..."

The ferry girl kissed his cheek playfully and Hiei raised his eye brow suggestively, making her giggle. He would do anything to hear that sound. The Koorime rested his forehead against hers and kissed her sweetly.

"Better now?"

"Hn."

V

A/N: Cute, huh? Botan's view will be next, so review if you want it!

-mia


	6. Botan

Just What Happened: Botan

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Marching band is ending, and swimming as started... oof. Okay, please read and review, I really like this story, but not a lot of people seem to be reading it... oh well. Here's the next installment, and it is NOT the last one!

I

The ferry girl licked her lips and snuggled into her bed covers. She moaned a bit as she pulled the blankets up and around her. Her blue hair was down, and all she had on was a big tee shirt and some boxers. She frowned, her eyes still closed as the covers somehow managed to slip from her grasp. Botan let out an exasperated groan as she yanked on them.

They didn't budge.

Pink eyes flew open as she saw Hiei standing at the foot of her bed, his one hand holding onto her bed sheets. He was smirking. _That jerk... _

"Hiei! You... you..."

Botan couldn't even finish her sentence. Picking up a pillow, the ferry girl leaped onto the Koorime, his red eyes widening as he fell gracelessly to the floor, pulling her onto him as she wailed on him with the sack full of feathers.

"Onna, is this how you normally treat guests?"

Botan felt his fingers glide over her shoulders.

"Usually I expect guests." She bit back a hiss as he touched the back of her neck. "What did you come here for?"

"You."

The ferry girl pulled back, her cheeks the same color as her eyes. She saw his lips curve upwards, and it wasn't a smirk this time. It was... it was... well, it looked like it was a **_smile_**. But that was impossible. This was Hiei, but Botan had to admit it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. It was so soft, so modest.

"B-but couldn't you wait until tom–"

Botan was cut off by Hiei's hungry lips against hers. She was too shocked to even respond at first. He lifted her onto the bed, and he chuckled at how the ferry girl's face was bright red. She was trembling as he touched the side of her face with his hand. His red eyes narrowed.

"Onna, are you scared of me?" Hiei stopped touching her and he glared at her angrily. "How could you still think that I –"

Botan put a finger on his lips and smiled a bit sadly.

"I'm not afraid." She took a deep breath. "I've just... never... done this before..."

She started by maintaining eye contact, but by the end of her confession she was staring at her hands, her cheeks bright red. She only looked up when she felt Hiei take her chin into his hands. His eyes searched hers for a long moment, and Botan saw his Jagan eye glowing. Something inside her own mind must have told the Koorime something, because he kissed her softly on the lips.

It was gradual. He kissed her neck, and he stopped, not saying anything, but not continuing. Botan was losing control of her breathing, and her eyes were glazed over.

"Go ahead... it's... it's okay..." She felt him bite down, and she cried out hoarsely. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, following his example and bit into his skin. She blinked away tears as she whispered into the demon's ear. "Hiei... **_I love you more than life..._**"

The ferry girl felt her breath catch in her throat as Hiei stiffened, not moving for a long moment. She was about to say something when she was kissed on the lips. She never got to look at Hiei's face, but she wondered in the back of her mind if he had been crying, because she found a red tear gem underneath her pillow later on that night.

II

_Botan remembered when they had first kissed. It was so frightening at first. The ferry girl had been afraid that Koenma had somehow found out, punishing her. She would have nightmares of Hiei killing her for her actions. Horrible nightmares that she would wake up to see him in her room, asking her why she was screaming his name in her sleep. _

_He was sweet about it. Not that Hiei was really sweet, but Botan thought that he was. He would make sure that she would stop crying, and he would stay by her side until she was asleep once more._

_Kisses were stolen. Eyes were caught. He would tickle her and she could only plead for mercy. He would appear unexpectedly. She would be shopping and he would be there, his hand slipping into hers. Or some days she would walk into her apartment and an exotic arrangement of Makai flowers would be on her bed. _

_Their relationship was hard to adjust to. Botan wasn't used to having a boyfriend, and she cringed at using the word. And well, Hiei... wasn't used to socially interaction normally anyway. _

_He would apologize if he felt that he squeezed her too hard or kissed her to hungrily. It was only when she smiled and kissed his cheek that he believed that she was fine. _

III

Botan stirred in the late night/ early morning. Her body ached from... recent events. Two arms tightened their grasp on her.

"Are you okay?"

Botan bit her lip. She hurt, sure, but she could never complain.

"I'm fine, Hiei." The question had been asked without concern, but she could tell that he was worried about her well being. She snuggled into his chest, but not because she was going back to sleep. Both of them knew that. "What I am I to you now?"

"You're mine."

He kissed her forehead, and Botan smiled sweetly in the dark.

"You know that I'm going to have to tell Koenma, right?"

He growled.

"Do you have to?" The ferry girl nodded. "Fine."

They slept peacefully after that.

What wasn't peaceful was Koenma's reaction. Botan was afraid that Hiei was going to kill Koenma for touching her mark. It was sacred, and it was meant to be observed, nothing more.

What happened later is more important to this story.

III

Koenma and Botan sat in his office. She was in her pink kimono, and the two of them were quiet. She was mated with Hiei Jaganshi. Who could have predicted it? Botan was so happy and full of joy and Hiei was... dark...

"My Father is fine with this union, but only under one condition." Botan didn't say anything but continued to look into her boss's brown eyes. "You must take your vows under the nigen marriage ritual, as all other spiritual beings do."

Botan felt her face fall. _Hiei... in a wedding...? Fat chance I can talk him into that one. _

"And what if we don't have a wedding?"

Koenma frowned, his pacifier moving in his teeth.

"I'm afraid that my Father will not consent to your relationship."

Botan nodded and stood slowly. She knew what she had to do. The question was, could she pull it off?

A/N: Oh man! Sorry that this was so short, I'm working on this story that I want to get published... and I really needed to work on it. Next chapter will be in Hatuko's point of view. Review! Please!


	7. Hatuko

Just What Happened: Hatuko

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated right away! It's been hectic, with Christmas coming and all. Phew, so here is the last and final installment of Just What Happened. I hope you enjoy it, and what better way to tell me than review! R&R!

I

Hatuko was so happy. She had never been to a wedding before! She was dressed in a pale lavender dress with white ribbons in her hair. She was so happy, and yet she wanted to scream, "I told you so!"

Botan wanted Hatuko to be a flower girl. When she asked the little five year old, the ferry girl had been rewarded with being tackled to the ground, hugs and kisses being planted everywhere. Botan was overjoyed that Hatuko excepted.

Hiei had been there, and he smirked when Yusuke had to catch Keiko, who fainted. The ex detective was looking a bit woozy himself. The Koorime bent down and the little girl jumped on him, almost knocking him back. The fire demon had to hand it to the little demon child, she had inherited some of her father's strength.

"I knew you would except. Thank you, Hatuko."

His voice was stone cold, flat, and even all throughout his entire sentence. That didn't stop the little girl from giggling and grabbing Hiei's black cloak.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Botan moved and messed up Hatuko's hair.

"You did." Hiei kissed Botan's cheek, and this time Yusuke sank to his knees. "You did."

Of course, Yusuke and Keiko were not to remain temporarily paralyzed. The new couple stayed until Hatuko was put to bed. That was when real questions were answered.

It started when Yusuke punched Hiei, who recoiled and pulled out his katana.

"What was that for?"

Yusuke glared at the demon.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

There was a silence, and Keiko was giving Botan a look that asked her the same question. The Koorime fixed his scarf and licked his lips in thought.

"I was going to when the time was right."

Botan cleared her throat.

"We were scared at first." She looked at Hiei. "I wasn't sure what to think at first."

Keiko nodded, and Yusuke crossed his arms in a huff. He brushed some dirt off of Hiei's shoulder.

"Good luck. We'll be at the wedding." He sniffed, and he tried to look like he didn't care. "I'm happy for you two."

II

Kurama was surprised to see Botan and Hiei on his doorstep. But, foxes never show their nerves.

"Good morning, Botan. Good morning, Hiei. May I ask why you are here?"

Hiei smirked and nudged the onna, who looked at Kurama with pink staining her cheeks.

"Um, Kurama, I was wondering if you would like to come to our wedding."

At first, the message didn't get through.

"Oh I'd love to Botan. Who are you getting married to?"

The ferry girl's eye twitched and she turned around, her face in her hands. She was laughing, but she was also talking.

"Hiei... I can't believe it. How can he...?"

That was when it snapped and Kurama's hand shot out to door so he could keep his balance. The fire demon looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Fox?"

"You... and her... are getting married?"

Hiei nodded, his expression very calm. Then the kitsune started laughing. In a very unexpected leap, Kurama was hugging Hiei tightly. The Koorime was caught off guard... and then he instantly seized up and snapped to his senses.

"KITSUNE! Get OFF!"

Botan giggled at Hiei's very flustered appearance when Kurama let him go. His scarf was off center, and his cloak was wrinkled. Some pink dotted his cheeks as he fixed his clothes.

"I'm so happy for you!" Botan smiled as Kurama gave her a short hug, but it was long enough to make the Koorime growl with a warning. "Of course I'll come!"

Botan smiled and gave Kurama a wink.

"Could you tell Shizuru for us?" Kurama felt his face grow a bit warm. "You would know where to find her, I bet."

III

Koenma was invited, as well as Enma himself. Kuwabara and Yukina, who was the only one who was able to convince her brother to allow Kuwabara to come. It was spectacular.

It was a small wedding. Hiei had been surprised, he thought that Botan would have wanted to throw a huge bash, but she didn't. Keiko was the maid of honor, and Kurama was the best man.

Enma served as the priest. Hiei and Botan were wed that day, and Hatuko had to have the biggest smile on her face when Hiei kissed the ferry girl. Sure, he may be a bit shorter than her, but they were perfect in Hatuko's eyes. She saw him pull back and look into Botan's eyes, and she saw it, she saw Hiei Jaganshi smile.

The party afterwards was full of drinks and food. Hatuko was introduced to a very big and tall man named Enma. He laughed when Hatuko said that it was very nice to meet him, even if he probably couldn't see her because she was so much shorter than him.

Koenma congratulated Botan, who was very pink as she smiled. Hiei was talking with the guys, who were all drinking. He looked serious, but Hatuko could tell that he was relieved. He looked relaxed...

It was later on in Hatuko's life that she was especially glad that Hiei and Botan got married.

IV

Ryu pushed his long blue hair back from his magenta eyes. He looked around. Something was off. Something... hm...

"Ryu!" A person tackled him to the ground. "Did I surprise you?"

The boy rolled over and saw Hatuko Urameshi sitting on his stomach. She was fifteen, and he was about... well... ten, but he looked to be fifteen. His aging was odd, since he wasn't human or demon. He was something else.

"Hatuko... I take it something happened?"

The girl grinned and pulled something out of the inside of her jacket. She never did get off of him.

"I got pictures, you little sneak. You can't worm your way out of this one." Ryu squirmed under her. "And you thought your mother and father weren't in love..."

She showed him pictures. Some were from before he was born. At a wedding. Ryu had a picture of that in his room. But then... he saw a new one. It was a stolen kiss. His father was kissing his mother. Ryu made a grab for it.

"Where did you get that?"

Hatuko pulled it out of his reach.

"Mom caught them just last month at the Christmas party."

Ryu smiled warmly.

"Fine then." He paused as Hatuko slid off of him. "I didn't really doubt that they were in love... it's just that... they never really show it."

Hatuko wiggled her nose.

"You know Uncle Hiei... he's quiet." She raised one fist into the air. "But he always keeps his promises!" She looked down at her friend. "Ryu? Why are you so quiet?"

The boy looked at her, and his light blue hair glowed in the setting sun.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He looked down. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

V

"_Botan! Hiei! Glad you could make it!" Yusuke's voice echoed throughout the house, and his brown eyes fell on a little boy. His hair was light blue like his mothers, but he had his father's eyes. "Is this Ryu?"_

_The detective's voice softened and the little boy nodded. _

"_That's me, sir."_

_Yusuke laughed heartily. _

"_Don't call me sir! The name's Yusuke!"_

_Yusuke hugged the small child, who turned red. He was not used to this, and he looked at his mother, who smiled at him encouragingly. That made Ryu relax. His father smirked at the detective and spoke in his tenor voice._

"_You're going to scar Ryu for life if you don't let him go." The Koorime paused. "Or me may scar you."_

_The demon chuckled as Yusuke let the small demon child go. _

"_Did you Dad teach you any tricks?"_

_Ryu nodded and held out a pointer finger. A flame appeared over it, hovering and then sparkling as he changed it into pure white magic. Yusuke's eyes traveled from Hiei to Botan. They had a handful, they sure did._

_That was when loud footsteps were heard. An excited voice was heard, breathless with anticipation._

"_Daddy! Daddy, are they here?" A girl ran out in a white dress, her cheeks rosy. "Are they... oh."_

_Her eyes fell on Ryu. He felt himself move to step backwards... but he fought the urge. He was going to be strong. Just like his Father. There was a silence as the adults watched the two children look at each other. That was when Hatuko spoke again, grinning from ear to ear. _

"_It's you! Ryu right?" He barely had time to nod. "I knew it!" She took his hand into hers, shaking it. "I've seen pictures, but that's never the same. My name's Hatuko, and it's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_The boy was tense at first. He was not... accustomed to such loud people. Well, that wasn't true. His Mother was just as enthusiastic as this girl. This Hatuko person. Ryu grasped her hand._

"_It's nice to meet you too."_

VI

Hatuko smiled at the half demon. "It's true. Pictures are nothing once you see the real thing." Once that was said, the girl tucked the pictures into her jacket pocket. Ryu stood up, when he heard a hiss. "Ow!"

The boy looked over to see that Hatuko cut herself on a piece of glass. She looked over at him, and he took her hand into his own.

"Let me see it."

Hatuko frowned.

"No, it's okay, Ryu, it's nothing."

Ryu didn't listen to her, his eyes steely as he touched the wound, blood going on his fingers. He looked at her intently as his hand glowed and a pearly white aura surrounded it. Hatuko shivered as her scab was gone when Ryu took his hand away. Only the few drops of blood remained on his hands, not Hatuko's.

"All better."

Ryu gave Hatuko a half smile as he licked her blood off of his fingers. The girl squealed as she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Ew! Why did you do that?"

Ryu shrugged.

"Hn. Why not?"

He tickled her sides, making her laugh. They had always been best friends. Ever since they first met, they took a liking to each other. Maybe it was because Hatuko reminded Ryu of his dear and loving Mother. Or maybe it was because Ryu acted like his Father sometimes.

The two took their time walking to the Urameshi household. It was dark by the time they even got close, and Hatuko held Ryu's hand as he guided her through the dark, his eyes seeing all.

"Will your parents be there, Ryu?"

The boy smirked.

"Probably. You know my Mom. She probably wont be done talking to Keiko by the time we get there." He paused. "And both of our dad's will be sparring."

Hatuko let out a chuckle.

"They will be."

They stumbled out back, where Yusuke and Hiei should have been. All the found was an empty yard. It was pale from the light of the half moon, and a chilly breeze blew.

"Odd... they are usually here."

Hatuko looked at Ryu, who was scanning the skies with his big eyes. That was when he was pushed. Roughly. He caught himself, but whirled around to see Hatuko stretching her body.

"Dad's been teaching me some moves." She raised her eye brows suggestively. "Wanna try them out with me?"

Ryu smirked and had a cocky smile on his face as he snapped his fingers, fire at his fingertips.

"Anytime, anyplace."

All was still. All was quiet. And then, all was chaotic.

Hatuko charged, her energy around her fists as Ryu disappeared entirely. The girl looked around. She could **_feel _**him, but she couldn't **_see _**him.

"Ryu, no fair! I can't see y–!"

She was tackled to the ground, Ryu on top of her, a cocky grin on his face, a rare sight for anyone to see.

"That was how my Dad first fought your Dad."

The girl smiled, giggling as she remembered.

"Dad told me that story! He said that the only reason he defeated your Dad was pure, dumb luck!"

Ryu laughed, his voice a charming tenor tone, very similar to his Father's.

"And that is exactly what my Father said."

The two laughed, their voices traveling up into the sky, and they could see their own breath. That was when Hatuko shivered. She frowned as goose-bumps rose on her creamy skin.

"Ugh... I'm getting cold. Wonderful."

Ryu loved it when she was sarcastic and her voice lowered when she tried to cynical.

"I could warm you up... but... you did tackle me to the ground before... I might not have the strength..."

The girl pushed a hand on his stomach.

"You horrible tease! Come on, I'll be good!" She batted her eyes at him, and for a moment, Hatuko thought the little half demon blushed. "Please?"

Ryu growled as she started to pinch him, goading him. She only giggled as his chest vibrated from the noise emitting from his throat. Suddenly, the two noticed just how close they were.

Everything seemed all different. It was like looking as something that you see everyday with a new light cast onto it. Ryu suddenly realized that Hatuko... and him... they had always flirted... they had always been together... but not together. He smiled.

"Remember, you asked for it."

For once, Hatuko didn't have a comeback. For once, she turned a bit red as Ryu placed his lips on hers. And, well, Ryu didn't lie. He rarely did. Hatuko warmed up very fast, starting at her lips, and flooding all the way down to her toes.

VII

"Oh! Look here, Hiei and Yusuke are going to be grandfathers!"

Keiko pointed out the window to see Ryu kissing their daughter. Hiei looked, and then had to be held back from breaking the window. Botan grabbed one arm while Yusuke held the other.

"That little...! Right out for everyone to see!"

He growled but Botan shook her head.

"Hiei... come on now... you're not being fair."

The Koorime shot her a glance, but then looked down. Yusuke looked at the two kids. Ryu had practically been family since they first met him. They were up now, brushing themselves off. Hatuko kissed Ryu on the cheek, holding his hand as they walked around to the front of the house.

"The little scamps." He threw a glance at Hiei. "You know they say, like father like son!"

Hiei turned pink. Yes, Hiei Jaganshi turned pink! He was so off guard for such a statement that he couldn't even speak. Botan laughed merrily, and that was when Hiei frowned.

"Botan?"

She turned to him.

"Yes?"

He looked down at first, but then met her eyes.

"Could I take Ryu home tonight?"

Botan blinked and then nodded, smiling sweetly at her mate and husband. She understood. They said their goodbyes and opened the door just to see Ryu hugging Hatuko in farewell. Botan summoned her oar and was about to soar off into the skies when Hiei stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"See you in a few minutes, okay?"

Botan nodded.

"Okay."

Hiei was silent, his son standing by his side. Finally, he spoke.

"I love you."

He leaned forward and kissed Botan, who was a bit shocked, but she smiled as he pulled back.

"I love you too, Hiei, even if you are a stubborn demon." She winked at them both. "See you later!"

And then, with a rush of wind, she was gone. Into the skies like the angel she was. Hiei and Ryu watched the night sky for a moment, the peaceful setting seeping into them. Hiei walked forward, and his son hurried after him.

"Ryu, do you know why you are going home separately?"

Ryu did not know, but already he was nervous. His Father, well, he talked to him, sure, but not all that often. Ryu knew that his Father loved him dearly, but his love was not easily spotted, but it was there.

"No." A pause. "Did I do something wrong, Dad?"

Hiei bit his lip as they entered the woods, the moonlight their only guide.

"No. And yes." The fire demon looked down at his son, who was looking at his feet, his brow furrowed with self hatred and confusion. He was trying to figure out just what he did wrong. He wasn't disrespectful to a woman, something Hiei would not stand. He didn't use dirty language. What was it? What was it? "We saw you and Hatuko."

Oh. That. The boy turned a healthy shade of red and tried to avoid his Father's gaze.

"I-I'm s-sorry. If you want me to stop... I'll–"

Hiei shook his head.

"No, it's not that." Hiei heard his son give a sigh of relief. "Why did you do it, I would like to know."

Ryu bit his lower lip as he thought of words to use.

"I... I couldn't really say." He looked into his Father's eyes. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Hiei was a bit startled, but nodded. "Have you ever seen something differently? It's like one minute it was that same old thing that you've always seen, everyday, every year, the same thing. Then, within the snap of two fingers, everything about that ordinary aspect is completely different?"

Hiei felt an odd emotion rise in him. He stopped walking. Ryu stopped and found himself in the arms of his Father.

"Dad?"

Hiei let his son go, startled that he even went through with that action. He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed.

"I do understand, and I am very proud of you." Ryu saw a bittersweet smile cross his Father's lips. "You have something that took me many years to even realize myself." He saw a look of puzzlement in his son's eyes. "I feel the same way about your mother."

Hiei started to walk again. Ryu stayed behind. His father had said... the most beautiful thing that Ryu would never... ever forget. He was not choked up when he said it. He was not emotional like the famous people would have done it in the movies. He was Hiei. He was Hiei Jaganshi and he was cold.

Ryu followed his Father, denying how his throat felt tight. Hiei heard his son following him, and then he jumped up, flitting from tree to tree. Ryu did the same, and all the way home, Father and Son jumped through the trees, their shadowy forms dancing in the night.

VIII

Ryu and Hatuko became mates. A few years later, they had children. Hiei and Botan were grandparents, but they didn't like the titles. Sure, they loved the children, and Yusuke was the storyteller of how him and Hiei fought evil... and on occasion... each other. The little ones would look at Hiei with wide eyes, who, on cue, would pull out his katana, letting the light play on the metal.

Botan and Keiko watched the two separate families become one. It was a happy ending. Many, many happy endings that started with the love of an unlikely pair. A quiet, dark, and unkind fire demon. A Forbidden Child. A ferry girl, bubbly, beautiful, and kind. An angel. It all started with Hiei and Botan, and it continued through Yusuke's stories and Hatuko's own tales.

This was a tale of Hiei Jaganshi and Botan

The End

IX

A/N: Hope you like it! This is the last chapter, and I worked very... VERY hard on it, so please review! Tell me if you liked how Ryu was like Hiei... tell me if you liked anything about it! Even if you liked nothing, I would love to know! Please? Review!

-mia


End file.
